


An Honoring of Events

by roguefaerie



Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [8]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Historical RPF, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Disability, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Historical Figures, Intimacy and Love, Physical Disability, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Thank you for an open ended prompt, and I hope you like what happened with it. This story is actually based on a historical figure and I appreciated the open ended prompt so I could finally get this out of my system (so much that I rushed. argh.)
Series: Multifandom Drabble 2020: 10 Unconnected Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	An Honoring of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



> Thank you for an open ended prompt, and I hope you like what happened with it. This story is actually based on a historical figure and I appreciated the open ended prompt so I could finally get this out of my system (so much that I rushed. argh.)

There were those who were not aware that sometimes a legend comes from a singular source--perhaps a person, place, or thing, but in this case a person. He was in fact given to hair all over his body, and he was in fact considered a Beast. He would wait, traveling from place to place and considered a commodity for entertainment, and yet when he found his Belle, all was much easier upon him in many ways. Though his Beastly presence was known throughout the realm, his was a life that held great love, and family, a tale of perseverance.

**Author's Note:**

> He was named Petrus Gonsalvus and he married and had a family. It wasn't without its strife but I really think of him as someone who persevered through a lot.


End file.
